Movienight
by Sherlobsession
Summary: Crappy and cracky drabble I wrote a few months ago :


**Movienight**

**To: ****, ****, ****.org****, ****, ****, MollyCat_,**

**From: ****.uk**

**Subject: ****Movienight? **

_**Hello Mates! **_

_**What do you think about a movienight at my place on Friday? Andy, you bring food, pizza! But not the one you took last week, it was not good! **_

_**See you at Friday!**_

_**/Greggy**_

"Well, that sounds nice, doesn't it Sherlock?"

"No John. Hell no. I'm not going to watch some silly movie with them. Never"

"Come on! Don't be so boring, why not? Free pizza you know…"

"I can buy you a pizza, and we can have our own movienight. I'm not going to sit in the same sofa as Anderson!"

"Sherlock, we are sharing economy, so if you buy me a pizza, I will loose money anyway. Can't we just go there, watch a movie, chill around, you know"

**Friday**

Lestrade was standing in front of his aquarium. He poked the glass. His goldfish Lestraad (yes, he had named his goldfish after himself, he thought it looked like a Lestraad) didn't react.

"Hello! Straadie, daddy has food for you!"

The goldfish didn't react this time either. Lestrade ignored Lestraad and went to the kitchen. He took a bag of crisps, tilted them into a bowl and placed the bowl on the coffee-table. He knew that crisps was a bad idea, Anderson would crumble all over the sofa. But, crisps were nice, he thought.

The clock was eight. Lestrade waited for someone to come. Ten past eight. No one was there. A quarter past someone rang the doorbell. He opened, it was Mycroft.

"Hello Gregory! Nice to see you! Bought you a little… present!" Mycroft gave him a bag of cheese doodles.

"Well, thank you Mycroft, come in." The silence was awkward. Lestrade putted the cheese doodles in a bowl as well, and then they just sat quiet.

"This is Lestraad, my fish" Lestrade told Mycroft. Mycroft nodded. Then the doorbell rang again. Lestrade was saved, saved from the awkward silence. He opened the door, and this time it was Donovan.

"Sally, hello! Come in! Sally, this is Mycroft, Mycroft, this is Sally!"

"Hello Sally," Mycroft shook her hand. "Mycroft Holmes"

"So you are the freaks brother? I'm Sally Donovan" The silence after that was even more awkward. They waited, and waited, and waited. No one came. First at half past eight Anderson rang the doorbell, he looked stressed and had six pizzas in his hands.

"Oh, Greg, I'm so sorry," he gasped, "It took some time for the Pizzeria Go Go to made the pizzas"

"Oh, Andy, It's okay, put the pizzas in the kitchen, everybody isn't here yet, we're waiting for John and Sherlock"

Lestrade took out some plates from the cupboard and Anderson putted the pizzas on the kitchen table.

"... So, what movie is it?" Anderson asked.

"It's Mamma Mia."

"Mamma Mia? Oh, I love that one!"

"Andy, shut up", Sally said. They all where hungry and just wanted to start the movie, but Sherlock and John didn't show up. First at nine o'clock the doorbell rang for the fourth time. The door opened and Sherlock stormed in.

"I'm sorry, we are a bit la… MYCROFT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hello Sherlock, I thought it would be nice to watch a movie together with my brother and his friends, I can go if you want…"

"No, Mycroft, please stay" Lestrade said. John entered as well, and hung up his jacket.

"Hello guys. I know we are late, and I'm so sorry. Sherlock locked in himself in the bathroom…"

"John! I was taking a shower!"

"No you where not, I didn't hear any shower-sounds"

"I… I was showering!"

"Guys, calm down. Let's eat pizza and watch the movie and just chill!" Lestrade interrupt. Anderson served the pizza and they all sat down. Mycroft and Lestrade in an armchair each, Sherlock and John in the sofa, and Anderson and Donovan on the floor. Anderson tried to start the film, but failed.

"Greg! How is this DVD-thingy working?"

"Take it easy and, just do like this" Lestrade took the DVD and put it in the player. "What button should I press now?" He tried all the buttons. "Uhm... yeah… I think I forgot how to do this…"

"John can do it, he's good at technology, he has a blog!" Sherlock said and forced John to stand up. John fixed it in a half-minute and the movie started.

"Wait, wait. Are we watching Mamma Mia? Greg, seriously, of all movies you could have chosen you took Mamma Mia! Do you expect me to sit here and listen to ABBA all night?"

"Calm down Sherlock, I think it's good. The girl in the video store recommended it"

"And, by the way, this pizza isn't nice. I'm sure we all will get food-poisoned or something, who bought it?"

"I did!" Anderson said, "It's from the Go Go Pizzeria. They make nice pizzas!"

"And what it those… brown thingies on it?"

"Oh, it's anchovy! Do you like them?"

"Uhm… NO!"

"Sherlock, why are you always so picky with food?" Mycroft gave him an annoyed look. Sherlock didn't answer, he just ate his pizza with a look of disgust on his face. For a while, they all where quiet, (except from Anderson who sang along with the persons in the movie) watched the movie and ate their pizzas. But that didn't last long.

"No, I will not eat any more of this crap. Greg, do you have something in the fridge?" Sherlock stood up and walked towards the kitchen. In the fridge, he only found some mouldy cheese. He looked in the dishwasher.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO YOU HAVE BAG-IN-BOX WINE IN YOUR DISHWASHER?"

"Uhm… Where else should I keep it?"

"Well. Wine. Somebody wants dishwasher whine?" Sherlock opened a cupboard and founded some wine glasses.

"Sherlock! It's my wine!" complained Lestrade. Anderson ran to the kitchen.

"I want, I want!"

"Andy, shouldn't you take it easy with the wine tonight?" asked Sally.

"No No No No! A perfect movienight isn't perfect without some wine!" Sherlock poured wine into the glasses and served everyone.

"No thanks Sherlock, wine is not my thing, you know" said Mycroft and refused the wine glass. "I prefer champagne"

"YOOOOU AREE THE DAAAANICING QUEEEEEEEEEEEEN" Anderson sang loud, and completely out of tune.

"Gosh, Andy, you have only drunk a glass of wine! Shut up!" Sally giggled and poked Anderson on the arm.

"I know… Greggy, do you have some more?"

"I bet I'll find some beers in his bathroom cabinet, I can go and look" Sherlock got up from the sofa again and in to the bathroom.

"I was right! Right behind the toothbrush, why are you hiding alcohol all over you flat? I can see that you have... uhm… _problems _with your drinking just from looking at you!"

"Sherlock! I have not! I'm just… Hiding it from Andy you know. He is so easily affected!"

"Mhm, Sure!"

"Sherlock! Don't just stand there, I bet I can drink more than you!" Anderson screamed.

"Sherlock. You should take it easy, remember last time…" John, who hadn't said so much, gave Sherlock a bit worried look.

"John is right Sherlock, I'm not driving you home tonight. Actually, this is just childish. I'm leaving." Mycroft raised from his armchair.

"Bye Mycroft… Thanks for the cheese doodles!" Lestrade said and waved.

"Bye brother! Anderson, I don't think you can drink more than me!"

"Sherlock!" John was giving him his evil eye again.

"Jooohn. Don't be so boring!" John didn't even answer that, he just sighed, and tried to watch the movie.

After an hour, everyone except for John was very tipsy. Sally was lying on the floor and giggled for nothing, Lestrade was almost asleep in his armchair, Sherlock was lying in John's lap, trying to feed him with cheese doodles, and Anderson was trying to have a conversation with the goldfish, Lestraad.

"Sherlock, I don't want any more cheese doodles!"

"Be a good boy now Jonniboy, eat up!"

"SHEEERLOCK! Duh yah thin'k Lstraad likes cheeeees doooo'les?"

"No Andy, did you know that fishes only eats fish food!"

"But I like cheese doo'les!"

"You are not a fish, stupid boy" Donovan suddenly said. "Come here and hold me tight!"

"Okay, Sherlock, this had gone long enough, we're going home now, come on!" John tried to get Sherlock's head out of his lap.

"Never! I wanna stay, the movie isn't over yet! Look, they are singing and daaaaaaancing. Can't we dance John? And sing, lalallalla" Sherlock got up from the sofa. First, John thought it was a bad idea, but, why not, he just needed some more wine first. It actually was kind of boring when all the others where tipsy and he wasn't.

When Mycroft, three hours later, came back to Lestrades flat to pick Sherlock and John up and drive them home he was surprised. Very surprised. Of course he knew that they all would be drunk but not that drunk. He first found Lestrade, sleeping in his armchair. The others seemed to be gone, but he found them after some looking. Sally Donovan was sleeping under the kitchen table, with a banana on her stomach. Anderson had passed out in the bathtub, with vomit all over himself, so Mycroft just let him be, and placed a glass of water behind him. Sherlock and John he found on Lestrades bed, they weren't asleep, they where lying on the bed and kissed. Mycroft hawked loudly, and the kissing stopped eminently.

"Oh, hello Mycroft I was just…" John didn't find any words to end the sentence.

"Well, whatever you where doing, I think it's time to go home now. The clock is almost three"

"No Mycroft!" Sherlock complained, " I don't wanna go home!"

"You have to Sherlock, come on, I'll wait down in the car." Mycroft left them alone in the flat again.

"Okay Sherlock, we have to go now. I wanna sleep in my own bed! Greggy's is not comfortable at all!"

"As you want doctor!" Sherlock hiccupped.

Getting down to the car was not easy at all. Sherlock wasn't able to walk straight, and John, who wasn't quite sober, tried to help him, but they failed. After ten minutes, Mycroft came up again, and saw the two men, lying on the floor, giggling and trying to get up again. He helped them both to get down, and in to the car.

"Sherlock, I don't want you to get sick in my car this time…" Mycroft gave him a look. "And not you either John!"

"It's spinning John, make it stop!"

"Sherlock! It's not spinning! You stupid!"

"You **are **stupid" Mycroft automatically corrected. "And just lay down Sherlock, and it will stop."

None of them did say much on the way back to Baker Street. John was trying to not fall asleep and Sherlock was sitting and poked on the window.

"I know where we are! We are on Bak'r Street! I've been here before…" Sherlock whispered into John's ear.

"Boys, you are home! I'll help you upstairs, try to be quiet, we don't want to wake up Mrs. Hudson!"

_**A/N: **_

_**Well, this is a story I wrote together with my friend (or, we decided the storyline together and then we wrote a story each). And yeah, I think I will write another chapter… Sorry for my bad English, but English is not my first language… **_

_**And rewiews always makes me happy… :D**_


End file.
